It is known that vehicles are equipped with spoiler blades in order to be able to improve or influence the aerodynamic situation of the vehicle. Such spoiler blades are customarily configured to be adjustable. Sports cars are thus known, in which spoiler blades can be moved to and fro between a passive retracted position and an active extended position. In order to be able to carry out this movement between passive and active position, spoiler kinematics are customarily provided. The movement can be carried out by means of individual levers, and therefore the spoiler blade can be brought into an active position influencing the air flow. In a parking situation or at slow speeds, the spoiler blade can be retracted again via the same spoiler kinematics.